Wretched Game
by JennyAnn1000
Summary: {Chapter 7 up!} What would you do if the one man that showed you tenderness was wanted for murder? And what if you had to hunt him down? That is what Misty Lewis must do in this romantic thriller filled with a love triangle, murder, and regret.
1. The Assignment

_Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment._

_ Buddha _

Chapter 1 The Assignment

As Misty walked down the desolate road she wondered why she had gotten this job so quickly. She was used to being barged with questions that had nothing to do with being an auror. There was no, "Wasn't your husband Sergio Zapata?", "What happened between you two, by the way?" and let's not forget the always popular "Why haven't you lived anywhere for more than six months at a time?" It's none of your damn business is what she would have liked to have said but she knew when to hold her tongue when necessary. Well, most of the time any way. No this time it was just too easy thought Misty uneasily. Just think of it as a vacation from unwanted personal questions. She tried to tell herself this many times as she reached the phone booth that would begin her new life in London and abroad.

Misty walked slowly into the red broken down phone booth and looked down at a piece of parchment with the numbers six, two, four, four, two. Why can't I just go the normal way thought Misty as she dialed the numbers on the broken phone feeling very foolish .Just then a woman's voice filled the booth.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Um......Misty Lewis and I'm here as the new auror..........um.........I SHOULD be list there somewhere or another...............................................................................hello?

"Thank you, visitor please take the badge and pin it to your robes."

Immediately after a square silver badge came out of the coin chute and she pinned it to her velvet hunter green cloak. Misty stood there looking around outside of the booth to see if anyone was watching the small escapade that was going on in a broken phone booth. She cried out and jumped when she heard the rather creepy woman's voice again.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk which is located at the far left of the Atrium."

The box gave a little shake as it lowered into the ground like an elevator. Misty leaned her arm against one of the glass panels and rested her head while the box continued going deeper into the ground.

_" Oh God no, please Sergio_ _don't!"_

_ "You lied to me you little bitch...................................You said you would never leave me!"_

_ Woman screaming_.

_ "If you leave me I'll kill you..................................What are you back here!"_

_ "I can't do this Sergio anymore_. _I...I'm leaving you for good, just get used to it."_

_ "Crucio!"_

_ Woman screaming._

__

A ray of golden light spread from her slightly large feet, up her hidden legs, her torso, and finally as the light hit Misty closed eyes her head snapped up. She was sweating profusely and breathing hard.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."

The woman that stepped out of the phone booth was a strange looking woman indeed. She wore a long green cloak with the hood over her head. Her large feet stuck out because she was only about 5'5 or 5'6. While she pulled whips of wavy blond hair out of her face you could see that she was surprisingly attractive. With Bora Bora blue eyes she looked around in wonderment at the sight before her. The polished floors, enchanted ceiling, and the occasionally popping of wizards and witches aparating all looked a tad daunting to Misty. I'll get used to it she told her self though not quite believing it. She walked quickly, with sound of her black boots clicking behind her, to the far left where a desk labeled Security was found.

"Wand." growled the scruffy old wizard as he passed a golden wand over her.

Misty pulled out her wand from inside her cloak and handed it to the wizard. He put it in a set of brass scales and read a parchment read out.

"Ten inches, unicorn hair core, mahogany, been in use twenty two years, correct?

"Yes." she replied with a smile of amusement.

"This isn't funny Lewis, there are serious matters that occur here you know." he said matter of factly when his eyes skimmed her badge.

"Oh I'm sure of it." Misty said still with a smile.

The wizard looked up into her face with disgust and shoved her wand back into her hand. "Go through the Golden Gates and the hallway to one of the elevators, go up to level two where you can find the Auror Headquarters, Kingsley should be there, think you can manage that?"

"I'll try." she said sarcastically.

Misty continued through the Golden Gates and to one of the many elevators while thinking about the last time she worked as an auror which was over twelve years ago. She sighed and walked into the elevator with a feeling of apprehension. Along with her were five middle aged witches who seemed excited about meeting a man called Ludo Bagman. As far as she could remember Ludo was no lady killer but he was always quite fit.

"I just can't wait Maggie, he's so handsome."

"I can't believe he agreed to see us. I mean he must be real busy right?"

"I think he could be the next Lockhart to be honest." There were nods of approval.

"I think anyone spouted as the next Gilderoy Lockhart should be pitied." Misty said under her breath.

"Level seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quiditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office."

As the doors opened a man out of shape with a belly wearing extremely old Quiditch robes welcomed the witches, "Ladies! Come this way for the grand tour!"

All the witches murmured excitedly as they got off the elevator. When the door closed Misty started hysterically laughing at the sight that had just occurred. She didn't stop laughing until the woman from the booth said, "Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services."

Misty stepped off the elevator into a corridor filled with doors. Which one is the Auror Headquarters? It could be anyone of them, thought Misty. She turned and looked at all the doors and was about to open a door to her left when she heard a small ding behind her. She spun around to see a tall black man rush forward and shake her hand gently.

"I'm glad I found you or you might have been forced to ask someone of the Enforcement Squad over there and they're _real_ assholes." he told her laughing while pointing to the door she was about to open.

Misty smiled as she said, "Yes, I was a bit lost but I think I could have managed."

"I don't know, who knows what they might have done to a pretty girl like you," he said flirtingly.

"Let's get to business shall we, Kingsley is it?" She hated it when men called her pretty little girl. It made her feel like she was talking to her dad.

"Yes, Kingsley. Of course, this way please." he said slightly put out.

Misty followed Kingsley through a pair of doors to an office with many cubicles and flying airplanes. She followed him to the end of the row and into the last cubicle. She looked around and saw that all the walls were covered in pictures and articles about Sirius Black. She quickly deducted that he was in charge of the investigation of where Black was.

"Please let me take your cloak and make your self comfortable." Kingsley said politely.

Misty obliged and revealed a black silk dress just bellow her knees and a pair of knee-high black boots. She knew it was a bit too formal but she had wanted to make a good first impression. It certainly had because when Kingsley caught a look at her outfit it was obvious he liked it. Misty instantly regretted even thinking of wearing this wretched thing. She sunk down in a chair upholstered with wrinkled brown leather. Kingsley hung up her cloak and sat down behind his desk also littered with notes about Sirius Black. He sighed and placed his hands together on top of his papers.

"I assume you know of Sirius Black, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. He murdered all those people in the muggle street."she replied.

"The Minister has asked me to employ an auror to find Black once and for all. You see all these problems with catching Black has made him lose faith in me." Kingsley said bitterly.

He continued, "So this is where you come in, Lewis. You will investigate where Black is and bring him back here to us. The Minister has instructed me to tell you to use any means necessary. Do you have any questions?"

"What exactly were these problems with getting Black?" she asked.

"What I am about to tell you is confidential. It must not leave this cubicle. We received information last year that Sirius Black had broken out of Askaban to kill Harry Potter. He was finally caught by a teacher at the school and the dementors kiss was scheduled to be administered. Sometime between 12:05 and 12:15 he escaped the school. The Minister felt it would be best not to let this out in the public." Kingsley stated.

Or it would ruin his career, thought Misty. This could be a conspiracy. I need to keep a look out. She nodded towards Kingsley and pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write. She asked, "What was this teachers name?"

"Severus Snape, though you shouldn't look into that because we have just received information that Black is in Tibet."

"Where exactly in Tibet was he spotted and who made this claim?" Misty said while still writing notes.

Kingsley began looking at a paper on his desk and finally said, "The city is Gertse and the claim was made by a man by the name of Manchu. Don't worry he is a wizard but he's a little hard to find. Here's a map of Tibet. I'm sorry but that's all I give you."

Misty stopped writing and took the map, folded it up and put it in her boot. "Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes that's it." he said.

She then folded up the piece of parchment and along with the quill placed it in her boot with the map. "Well, then I guess I better get to it, Kingsley. I'll be in contact with you. My name will be Gypsy in all correspondences, ok?"After she said this she got up and put on her cloak. She put up her hood and just before she walked out, Kingsley spoke up.

"Uh...Lewis?"

"Yes."

"Be careful."

"I'll get the job done," and that's all she said as she left Kingsley standing by his desk. While she strolled down the row she thought about Kingsley. Was he being perfectly honest? No, she continued, he's lying alright but not about everything. This Tibet shit isn't worth my time. I am not about to go to Tibet and not find a single thing, which is my hunch. Hogwarts is where that teacher Snape is and I have a feeling he has a key to this whole mystery.

Misty was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice a man with long white blond hair watching her with interest.


	2. The Two Sided Reverie

_When he spoke, what tender words he used! So softly, that like flakes of feathered snow_, _They melted as they fell._

_ John Dryden_

Chapter 2-The Two Sided Reverie

Misty screamed at the bathroom mirror furiously while holding her hair back from her face. She suddenly stopped and took a look at herself for what she really looked like; a woman with red puffy eyes and an attraction toward chaos. She thought incredulously that she was being completely ridiculous and childish which was surprisingly enough out of character for her. She was a practical woman but was never one for pressure. That was something she was always self conscious about.

The blond haired woman wiped her eyes with a tissue she found in the corner of the level two bathroom and preceded to pull a lipstick out of her cloak. One might wonder how she kept so many things in her cloak and boots but not many people stopped and noticed the strange things that Misty Lewis did on a regular basis. Misty carefully applied the lipstick to her rose colored lips and took her last look in the mirror. She then waltzed out of the women's bathroom feeling considerably better. As she walked down the endless isles of cubicles a tall man with long platinum blond hair to his shoulders ran into Misty head on knocking her to the ground. He immediately bent down to pull her up by her arms quite forcefully.

"Lewis, what a pleasant surprise! I haven't seen that beautiful face of yours in years." he said smoothly while his eyes flashes discretely over her body.

"Since Hogwarts to be exact, Malfoy." she said simply with an edge in her voice.

"Please let me buy you a drink at the Leaky Cauldron, it's the least I can do. Catch up on lost time mabie?" he asked, which was really less of a question and more of a command.

"I will most definitely not. I have much more pressing matters to deal with so if you will excuse me it would be greatly appreciated." she snapped coldly and preceded to walk the rest of the way to the elevator. Just before she stepped on to it she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"You'll regret that Lewis!"

Misty just rolled her eyes and stepped onto the elevator without missing a beat.

Misty seated herself in a back booth of the musty Leaky Cauldron deep in thought about her encounter with Malfoy. She thought about what he had said to her and old memories that had at one time been predominantly on her mind. _You'll regret that, Lewis!_ Like hell I will, she mused with distaste. She then leaned in the corner of the red leather seat and began to daydream of the one day that quaked in her heart and made her smile in remembrance.

_ "Alright, now we are going to spit up into groups of four for the final research paper. Remember it is five feet long and not an inch shorter you hear?" squeaked Professor Flitwick._

_ "I have decided to designate your groups so don't get up." he added just as people began to rise from their desks. The miniature man picked up a roll of parchment off of his desk and began to read off names._

_ "Lupin, Prewett, Pettigrew, and Barett; go to the left corner when I dismiss you."_

_ "Lewis, Black, Potter, and Evans; go to the right corner when I tell you."_

_ When this was said James Potter and glanced over at Lily Evans with a huge silly grin on his face. Sirius Black, who was sitting behind him, smacked him on the head good naturally. The moment Flitwick had finished reading off the names people got up and went to their respective places in the classroom. In the back of the class, a girl with long blond wavy hair got up and began to place all of her thing in an acid green bag the size of a small child. Meanwhile Sirius and James moved to the right corner whispering something at a rapid pace. Lily Evans bid fairwell to her friends with a pained look of someone who had just eaten something especially nasty._

_ "Evans looking beautiful as always." remarked James when Lily drug her feet to the corner._

_ "Sure, Potter." she said without looking at him. After years of insulting James when he complemented, she had been worn down so now a days she just gave him her usual response of "Sure, Potter" when ever he talked to her._

_ "Hogsmeade is tomorrow and no one has asked you to go with them, so you can go with me. What do you say Evans?" he said with the abandon of someone who didn't care if she had someone ask her already or not._

_ "Sure, Potter." she replied she figured she might as well give the guy a break just to shut him up._

_ "Really?" he sounded completely surprised that his plan had worked._

_ "Yes, Potter! No shut up before I change my mind." she exclaimed exasperated finally looking at James._

_ James sat down on the ground with a dazed look on his face. He looked back up at Lily and motioned for her to sit down by him. She and Sirius both sat down on either side of James. James turned toward Lily and smiled. He leaned toward her and as casually as he could, put his arm around her while Lily began a conversation. He just stared at her emerald green eyes until Sirius nudged him in the ribs._

_ "What?" he asked irritably._

_ "Look who's also in our group." Sirius said while pointing toward the wavy blond girl who was struggling to carry her large bag over to the corner to which she was assigned. It would have been a very funny sight to see if she didn't have a look of absolute frustration. When she finally made it she dropped her bag down, which made the ground move slightly, and sat on top it. _

_ "How's it going?" she said with a smile on her face. When she saw that the three of them were just staring at her, her smile quickly disappeared. Wow, tough crowd, she thought. She knew that James and Sirus were the most popular guys in school but she figured them to be more sociable than this._

_ "What is in your bag?" Lily asked while poking the bag, half expecting it to bite back. The blue eyed girl sighed and began listing what was exactly in her bag._

_ "Books, quills, ink, cloak, notes, homework, an assortment of lipstick, parchment, a gift, money, and an extra change of clothes." she said nonchalantly._

_ "Expecting to lose all you belongings in an explosion?" James asked._

_ "No, I just don't want to go back to the common room to get anything during the day." the enormous bag girl said seriously._

_ James and Lily shrugged and continued their discussion of what they should do their research project on. Or rather Lily talked and James stared. Sirus winked and congratulated him under his breath. Sirus then turned to the other girl before him._

_ "So do you have a name bag lady?" he asked charmingly._

_ "Well, I'm beginning to get rather attached to Bag Lady, but my name is Misty Lewis. You really should know at least my last name since we've had this class together for the last nine months. Tut, tut, what a disappointment." she replied jokingly. Sirus laughed and then pondered seriously._

_ "You always sit in the back of the class and I'm always doing something goofy with James so...........plus I'm really bad with names. By the way my name is Si....."_

_ "I know your name, Sirius. And your reputation might I add." Misty replied slyly._

_ "What exactly have you heard?" he asked also slyly._

_ "Things." she said dryly._

_ Before Sirus could answer the bell rang to signal the end of class. James and Lily walked out of the classroom with James' arm around her waist. Misty got up and picked up her bag. She placed it on the nearest desk and dug round in it for her cloak. When she found it after about five minutes of rummaging, she pulled it out and was about to put it on when Sirius stopped her. Misty hadn't even known that he was still in the classroom._

_ "Let me do that." he said smoothly._

_ He gently took the cloak from her hands. She looked around wide eyed as he draped it on her shoulders. He pulled her around to face him and tugged the cloak all the way around her. She had never had a man touch her with such tenderness before. It was a completely new sensation to feel, a kind of protectiveness around her. Even though it was just the act of helping her put on her cloak on, it scared her in ways she never knew she could feel. When he was done they just looked at each other not moving at all. They just soaked up the sensuality in the moment that really neither of them had felt before. She stared at his grey eyes and dark hair and wondered if this is what real intimacy felt like. Sirius reached out to touch her face but before he reached it a tall boy with white blond hair walked in the classroom. He scanned the room and spotted Misty and Sirus standing in the corner of the room._

_ "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, BLACK!" he yelled with an authority that would make the earth tremble._

_ "What ever I do is none of your concern, Malfoy!" he yelled back clearly irritated at the interruption._

_ "It is when you are touching my girl!" he snapped back._

_ Lucius Malfoy strode forward and took a hold of Misty's arm before she knew it. All the feelings she felt with Black were abandoned when she realized the kind of cruelty await her. A look of terror washed over her face and Sirius felt real concern for the girl's safety. He noticed the forcefulness that Malfoy drug her out of the room. Misty turned around with the countenance of someone who excepted what lay before her and gave Black one last look._

_ "Black." she said nodding her head._

_ "Lewis." he answered with a worried expression on his handsome face._

_ And with that Misty left with Malfoy out of the room._

_ Misty glanced at the man that had dominated her life since her first year at Hogwarts and turned away in disgust. What had she been thinking? Didn't she know that there was something real and better out there? No, she hadn't. He father had been a supreme disappointment, never really acting like a real father should toward someone that was growing into a real person. And now her first real boyfriend of seven years was taking control of her life before she had a chance to claim it as her own. Was she doomed to endure this torture of men that met less than the usual standards? As Misty thought about the nightmare her life had become, Malfoy turned and forcefully pulled her into a spare classroom. It was completely sparse with the exception of a few desks and pieces of parchment that littered the floor. Lucius threw her on the ground and began to unbuckle his pants._

_ "Oh God no, please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lucius. Forgive me!" she wailed in a last attempt to keep her virginity. Even though she and Lucius had been together since they pretty much met they had never had sex. That's not to say he didn't try but each time, Misty refused him with her quite dignity. Why he never made her before now was anybody's guess but Misty liked to think that he figured that she would break up with him if he did. Now he thought that he had full control over her._

_ "This is the last time you betray me Misty. I will not be tolerant of you frolicking with other men let alone Black." he stated with his white hot anger._

_ "I wasn't I swear......" she started._

_ "I don't want to hear it Misty! I have waited far to long fo this. I figured that you would get over this not wanting to touch me thing but it seems that I have to teach what a real man need to be treated like." he said while continuing to pull off his pants but leaving his white silk shirt on. He got on his knees and bent over Misty looking into her eyes. _

_ "I have to get in the mood." he said just before kissing her roughly on the mouth and getting in between her legs. He then stopped promptly and proceeded to take off her skirt and panties. He took himself and guided it to her opening. Then with a thrust he was half way in. Misty cried out in pain that was almost unbearable. This couldn't be what this is like for all women is it she thought. _

_ "Put your legs in the air.' he instructed. Misty felt foolish as she did as Lucius told her and he began to pull in and out of her going farther in each time. The pain was almost unbearable for her and each time he went in she winced and whimpered. But after five minutes of this torture the sharp pain inside of her began to subside and now each time he thrust it felt better. Lucius, sensing that the war was now over began to go faster and much rougher and then he finally stopped all together. He pulled out and looked at the mess on his shirt._

_ "Shit." he said while looking at the bloody stain that was on the bottom of it. He pulled on his pants and swept his deep black cloak around himself to hide the blood stain. He took one last look at the first woman that he gave himself to and smiled at the thought of his newly acquired manhood. With that he glided out of the room leaving Misty on the wooden floor half naked and shaking._

_ Misty just sat there thinking that all she was was a used up whore that belonged to Lucius Malfoy. She shuddered at the memory of what if felt like to have him ravage her. She had never felt so hatred toward one person in all her life but all she could think about was did she deserve it. What if I hadn't lingered with Black. Then this wouldn't have happened, she thought while pulling a tissue out of her bag. She dabbed herself realizing that she was still sore and that she had bled quite a bit. Damn Malfoy for being so rough with her._

_ Misty got up and walked gingerly out of the abandoned classroom and began the long journey toward the Ravenclaw common room. While she walked along the long corridors she noticed that the sun was beginning to set. It looked so beautiful to her and she began to cry. Why did good things happen to people who don't know what they have she wondered as she turned the corner to go up the stairwell. She knocked into someone but she just kept going up the stairs until she heard a familiar voice call her name._

_ "Hey, Lewis is that you? You look like someone beat you with the whomping willow." he remarked. She turned around slowly as if in pain and Sirius realized what might of happened._

_ "Did he hurt you? That son of a bitch.......I'm going to kill him." he said harshly._

_ "Shhhhhh. I don't want him killed Black. He just got carried away that's all." she said while reassuring herself that it was true. He would never intentionally hurt her would he?_

_ "What are you talking about Misty? How exactly did he hurt you? I don't see any bruises but I can tell by the look in your eye that something happened." he asked tenderly and climbing up the stairs to hold her arms as if to keep her from falling. She started to cry once more but did not divulge the reason for her pain. He wiped her tears with his fingers and he leaned forward to brush his lips on hers. She responded by pulling his head closer and deepening the kiss. It was as if he had entered her soul and risen a bit of her pain away. She broke away suddenly and stared at his beautiful face before jogging up the rest of the stairs. _

__

Misty woke with a start to the sound of a scantily dressed waitress asking her if she was alright.

"Miss, are you alright? You look like the grim just came to visit you." the waitress asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just tired I guess." Misty replied with a shudder. Someone must have walked over my grave she thought making her self feel better.

"Can I get you any thing? Food, mabie? Our chef is a pain in the ass but he cooks a mean turkey loaf." Misty's stomach turned at the sound of that dish.

"No, just firewiskey. Bring the whole bottle please." she answered. The waitress raised her eyebrows and nodded. After she left Misty remembered why she usually never slept at night. Those flashbacks are going to be the death of me, she thought.


	3. A Visit Back At Hogwarts

_It is much more secure to be feared than to be loved._

_ Niccolo Machiavelli_____

Chapter 3 A Visit Back at Hogwarts

The rain poured all around the threstral drawn carriage as it carried Misty Lewis to Hogwarts. The sky was a grey teal color and lightning flashed across it like skinny white fingers. It had been sixteen years since she ridden in one of the carriages that always gave her a slightly morbid feeling. After she rode for what it seemed like an eternity in the downpour, she just barely saw the castle begin to creep up from behind the hill that they were going up. It was absolutely breathtaking to see the great establishment grow larger until it was in full view. Misty actually wondered why she ever left. I could have been a teacher, she thought to herself. _Right_, like that would ever become a reality. A woman who didn't like to talk to strangers and was in danger of becoming an alcoholic, Dumbledore would have laughed in her face. Wait, this Dumbledore I'm talking about, she remembered. The man that hired a werewolf to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and singlehandedly made Voldemort second guess himself. Let's give him some freaking credit here.

At that moment the bottom dropped out and the rain came down harder than it ever had. It sounded like somebody up in the sky was pounding the earth with it's fury. The carriage suddenly stopped at the front of the castle and Misty looked outside pondering how she was going to get out without getting drenched. At the last moment she decided to make a run for it and she leaped out the carriage running at full speed up the stone steps. When she got to the front door of gigantic proportions she took out her wand and tapped the door lightly. The sound that erupted from the door was like a giant had punched the door with all it's strength. Misty stood there with the rain dripping from her hair and her dress sticking to her body. Slowly the door opened with delayed creak that made her jump as she made her way in. She glanced around and quickly saw Dumbledore rushing forward to greet her.

"That certainly was one way to get our attention that you were here." he said with a smile that could melt dry ice.

"I have never been here during the summer so I did the first thing that came to mind. I am sorry if I startled anyone who might have heard me. Which come to think of it, was probably everyone." she explained while pulling her cloak out of an extremely tattered acid green bag.

"No need for that." he said.

A very tiny house elf then tapped Misty on the back of her leg. She turned around and saw the house elf hold out a towel and a bottle of an amber substance. She took the towel and dried her hair and dabbed her face. She then took the amber potion and, with nod of approval from Dumbledore, drank all of the contents of the bottle. Misty immediately felt a strong wing blow all around her. She was not cold but she could felt the wind swirl around her drying her clothes and hair. When the wind went away she was completely dry and back to what she looked like before she had braved the elements outside.

"Interesting." she remarked.

"Indeed. You can thank Professor Snape personally for that concoction as you are here to interview him, is that right?" he asked with that familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Yes. I wish to ask him a couple of questions about Sirius Black and the night of May, twenty third of last year. If that's possible." she replied with her business tone.

"Oh, yes. Severus has agreed to allow you to ask him about whatever you wish. Do you wish for me to walk you down to his office?"

"No, that's ok. I think I remember where the potions master's office is. I was there a couple of times in my youth. Horrible man he was." she shuddered.

"If you need anything just ask." and with that he walked up a stairwell and disappeared from sight.

Misty turned on her heel and made her way down the dungeons. She had always had a macabre fascination with the dark gloomy nature of the school dungeons. She liked the way in a tight corner she could not see a thing in front of her face. She liked the constant drip all around her no matter where you went. She also liked the way her heart rate quickened just enough to confirm that she was still alive. Misty could see the attraction of working down here but there had always been a tradition of monstrous witches and wizards to fill the position of potions master. Severus Snape was more than likely not an exception.

The Snape that Misty remembered was a quiet boy with a high level of intelligence. Of course he had his flaws, like being the first person in the history of man kind not to have a personality, but hey so did everyone. He was the only person of the old Slytherin crowd to actually have head on his shoulders. He didn't fly off the handle and kill someone if they gave him a so called suspicious glance. Misty gave a little chuckle at the poor kids that were tortured until they would cry for their mothers. It wasn't nice but still it could be amusing at times. Snape was never a looker and that was something Misty was very sure about. Mabie distinguished looking but not handsome.

What would he think of her? After all they hadn't laid eyes on each other in sixteen years. Would he be angry that she had never sent him an owl just to catch up on lost time? That wasn't old Snape's style. He would rather rot then make it obvious that he missed someone. Did he miss her? Misty considered these questions just as she turned the corner and reached the ebony door to the potions master's office. Here I go, she thought. She reached out to turn the door handle and even had her finger tips in the cold rusty iron when it swung open to reveal the man that she had thought about the entire way.

"Your late." he said. Just like I remember him, Misty thought.

"I thought I would let you sweat a little just to see if your human and would get ticked off. It seemed to have worked." she said in retribution.

"You could have sent an owl. I have things to do. I usually don't give interviews to women that never send word in fifteen years." he said. So he did remember me. Score.

"I love you too. By the way it was sixteen years."she quipped. Snape just scowled.

"Are you going to let me in or are we going to talk out in the corridor all night." Misty continued.

"It wouldn't be nighttime if you had come here at the time you said you would." he said.

"Ah, shut up. You sound like my grandmother." she said.

Misty pushed Snape out of the way, taking in what his office looked like. It was predictably weird as she expected. On the shelves, which were mounted all around the room, were glass jars of gruesome body parts of things Misty didn't even know existed. His desk was located in the back of the office and was covered in rolls of parchment. She could only guess that they contained lesson plans. At last she twirled around to again look at Snape. He was not very tall but he still taller than she was. That didn't really say much though. His long black robes seemed to be in style in about eighteen fifty six, Misty observed as Snape just stared at her with an expression that was hard to read.

"Are you done?" he said curtly.

"Yes." she said with a dignified air.

"Take a seat then." He pointed toward a chair in front of his desk. Misty proceeded to sit down in the chair and saw that Snape was not sitting down also. He was standing in front of her with the same unrecognizable expression he had on before.

"Are you going to sit down or are going to make me kill you." she said. He grudgingly walked around his desk and sat in his much more comfortable chair. This must be a way to torment his students, she thought. All he'd have to do is abuse them to death with his unbearably hard chair.

"So tell me, did you know Sirius Black in school?" she asked.

"You know this already." he said with an edge.

"Just answer the damn question, Severus." she answered. She stared down the man and noticed how old he looked. The lines were forming by his mouth and crows feet were beginning to arise by his eyes. God is this how I look, Misty wondered. She bent down to pull out the piece of parchment she had used with Kingsley out of her black leather boot. She continued to search for her quill but it seemed to be missing.

"Yes, I did know hi...." Snape started.

"Sorry, but I need a quill real quick." she interrupted. She could see the soundless fury building in his eyes. He bent down to examined a drawer behind his desk. He pulled a small quill out and handed it to Misty.

"Keep going." she said.

"As I said before, Yes, I knew him."

"_And..._?"

"Let's cut the crap, Misty. Why are you really here?" Snape demanded.

"Alright, Severus. I'll be honest with you. I think that the Ministry is giving me shit leads on purpose to keep me off the track of Black for some reason. They didn't want me even to come over here to talk to you. That makes me question their motives you see. You must have something that they don't me to know. _Where Black is. _So I figured I pop by and ask what you think of all this and if you really have any idea where he is. There you go. It's all laid out on the table for you." she explained at an incredibly fast pace.

"Your right the Ministry is probably hiding something but when has that ever been news."he said without breaking a sweat.

"Come on Snape. I know you know something. So either you tell me or I go find out on my own. Either way I'll find out. This way's just faster." she pleaded. Snape sighed deeply and again stared at her as if he was scrutinizing her. He seemed to decide on something because he started on something that Misty never in her wildest dreams expected.

"Misty, the dark lord has come back to power and he plans on returning to what he had before his demise. Less than a month ago Harry Potter witnessed him regain his body. All of the Death Eaters rushed to his side. Except me of course. " he said with urgency.

"No it can't be." Misty mumbled to herself shaking her head furiously.

The world can't be going back to the way it was twelve years ago, she thought disbelievingly. Snape pulled up the sleeve of his left forearm and showed her where the dark mark was jet black. She couldn't believe that she was seeing the dark mark just as dark as it was twelve years ago on her husband's arm. All of the horrible memories that she had kept hidden in side were beginning to come loose. Things were coming to her that she had long forgotten and never again wanted to relive.

"See this. It's like it was when he was in power is it not?" he asked.

"Ok, ok. I'm still in shock, Severus, but what does this have to do with Black?" she asked wanting to get off the subject as quickly as possible.

"Remember the secret order of witches and wizards lead by Dumbledore who plotted against the dark lord?"

"Uh, yeah I think so. The Order of the Phoenix or something like that." she said still in a daze but she started writing notes on her parchment.

"Black has rejoined that order, Misty." he said simply. Misty just sat there thinking. What a fucking development huh?

"So Dumbledore believes him to be innocent?" she asked. How could he believe that. After all the witnesses that testified against him. Could he know something I don't?

"Yes he does, unfortunately."

Misty let the memories flow about the man that she barely knew but had touched in a small way. She had kissed Sirius only once but she had never forgotten what it felt like. Even while she was married, every now and then Sirius would drift in to her thoughts. When he was sent to Askaban she was devastated. How could the man that showed her so much tenderness turn out to betray his best friend and kill half a dozen people on the street. It had haunted her dreams for years but now there was a doubt in her mind about his guilt. If Dumbledore believed he was innocent he very well could be. She pushed this out of her mind abruptly. She had a job to do and a Dumbledore's reputation was not hard core evidence.

"I....uh.....have to go but thank you for your cooperation, Professor."

"Your welcome." Snape said with an evil glint in his eye that Misty did not notice.

Misty got up slowly from her chair and stretched noticeably. That chair is from the devil himself she thought while looking at Snape. She leaned over and picked up her bag.

"Don't fall all over yourself escorting me out, Severus." she said before making her way toward the door. She suddenly changed her mind and turned around to face Snape again.

"Do you think he really did it, Snape?" she asked intently.

"Yes." he said and Misty strolled out of the potions master's office.


	4. A Run In With Lupin

_Somewhere, something incredible is waiting to be known._

_ Carl Sagon_

Chapter 4- A Run In With Lupin

Drip, drip, drip. The sound of the leaky bathroom faucet was driving Misty up the wall. That is if you could call it a bathroom. It was more like a house elf's worst nightmare. Pink calcium deposits crept all up the wet walls and the bath tub looked like someone had died in it. Misty would rather throw up a thousand times than wash her hair in the wash tup so the grimy sink had had to do.

Misty laid sprawled out on the moth eaten bed without moving a muscle. Her wet hair was slowly forming a water mark on the white cotton sheet's and her clothes were the same she had worn all day; black dress and black boots. She just sat listening to the dribble of the faucet. She wanted to get up and stuff it with a rag and stop the racket but the fatigue had stopped her. She hadn't felt this tired in twelve years when she used to work as a contract auror for hire. Her muscles ached, her eyes hurt, but worst of all was this little voice that kept telling her that mabie the Ministry got it all wrong. Mabie Sirius was an innocent man. Could be this be the reason why Kingsley had lied to her this morning? Or could Black be controlling the order using the Imperious curse. Another option was that he was feeding Voldemort information about the order's whereabouts and their plans to stop him from regaining power.

Misty sat up suddenly and strode over by the sink in the bathroom and stuffed it with a purple rag she had found on her bed along with a complementary chocolate frog. She sighed deeply, content with the peace, and walked over to a tiny desk in the room. She faced a charcoal black owl perched on a mound of books and gave it a quick nibble on her finger.

"Remind me to never ever get a room in the Leaky Cauldron again, Taika. I don't care if there is no place else in the world for me to go. This is just degrading." she said to the owl.

Taika hooted as if to agree and began to fall asleep with it's head under it's wing. Misty sat down in the chair in front of the desk roughly and it gave a terrible squeak. It then lowered almost down to the ground. Misty sprang up and knocked the chair away savagely.

"Piece of shit chair!" she exclaimed while waving her wand to produce a sturdier one. She hesitated before she sat down on the new chair gently. She pulled out a roll of parchment from her green bag and began writing a letter to Kingsley. She should at least give him some idea of what happed today.

_Kingsley,_

_ I took head to your tip about the Tibet sighting but I felt it would be wiser to start off where he first left. Not Askaban of course but at Hogwarts, where he escaped._ _I had a successful interview with Professor Severus Snape and I may have gotten a few hard core leads. Of course they may be no good but it would be prudent to at least check them out. I know that you and the Minister don't approve of this method but this is the only way I know how to work. You knew when you hired me that I use rather unorthodox methods of searching for persons and you did say that I must use any means necessary. I assure you that I will get the job done one way or the other so not a worry. I'll be in contact._

_ Gypsy_

Misty skimmed over her letter and evidently satisfied with the result, tore it off from the rest of the roll. She folded it up and tied it with string to Taika's leg.

"Take this to Kingsley immediately. Even if he is with his wife in bed with the covers over their head just get it to him. Ok?"

Taika hooted and took off in the twilight. Misty glanced at the clock overhead and saw that it was two twenty-one in the morning. I really need to get some sleep, she thought while pulling the map Kingsley gave her, notes, and the quill she forgot to give back to Snape. She smiled ironically, he's probably going to hold that one against me for the next five years. She reached in to her bag and pulled out her hunter green cloak. She began pulling all the items that were kept in there. As she pulled out her small change purse she cursed herself for not taking more from her and Sergio's vault. She was apprehensive of how she was going to eat during this pursual.

"I'll work it how somehow." she yawned.

Misty removed her boots and threw them across the room with a thud. She tugged off her dress and removed her bra. Or her daily womanly torture as she liked to think of it. She took her abnormally large bag and dumped all of the contents on the half rotted floor. She picked up a white cotton slip dress and climbed in to bed.

Why did you have to be the one to become a ruthless murderer, she mused while drifting off to sleep.

As the new dawn broke Misty could hear birds singing and see the purple sky slowly run pink and finally a soft blue. She sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes to rid herself of the sleep that had accumulated during the night. Misty never slept more than four hours a night, it had been this way as long as she could remember .She sighed deeply and got off the bed to search for some clothes. She looked around at the disaster around her and started to hunt for her red robes. When she found her blood colored robes she looked back at the even greater disorder. That's going to be fun to put back in my bag, she thought. After twenty minutes Misty was finished dressing and decided to leave her bag at the room. I'll only be gone three hours at the most, she thought. She walked out the door and locked the door with a wave of her wand while simultaneously pulling her hair into a low bun. She passed by a maid reprimanding her broom and caught a look at her hair in the mirror.

"I look hot." she said out loud staring at the disarray that was her hair for today. She stared down the stairs to the bar when a thought struck her.

"Excuse me. Do you know a cheap place where I can get breakfast?" she asked the maid before she ventured into another room to clean.

"Well, there's Asgoth's Street Shop in Diagon Ally." the maid responded quietly.

"I've never heard of it. Is it new?" Misty asked.

"Not really. It came about two years or so." the maid said.

"Oh. Ok. Thanks by the way." Misty said.

Misty advanced down the stairs excited to try something new. At the bottom the steep stairway she saw the bar was filled with very strange beings. She was sure that anyone of them might just eat her right then and there so she stepped outside to where a brick wall stood. She used to know the sequence of taps on the wall that caused the wall to reveal the alley when she was still in school but after sixteen years she had forgotten it. She pulled out her wand out of her burgundy robes and was tapping it on random brick when a man behind her softly chuckled. She spun around to see a medium sized man with sandy brown hair. But he had premature grey in his hair and he looked a bit pale. He couldn't be older than I am, she thought while sizing him up. She didn't like people she didn't know laughing at her.

"I think I can help you there." he said with a warm smile. He strode forward and tapped the bricks in a flash. Misty now remembered the sequence perfectly now, much to her own avail.

The bricks opened up to reveal Diagon Ally and Misty actually gasped at the sight. She looked at the busy street and was blown away at how everyone was being at least civil to each other. She loved the loud noises and the active nature here at this place. It had been quite a bit of time since she had been allowed to go out in to the real world and go to wizard shops. Misty thought bitterly of the time she spent in her house not allowed to leave for any reason at all. She pushed these memories quickly out of her head as she traveled to Asgoth's Street Shop.

"Wait!" she called to the man who had assisted her.

"Yes?" he called.

"You wouldn't happen to know where an Asgoth's Street Shop is do you?" she asked praying that he was familiar with the shop.

"In fact, I was just going over there to get some breakfast." he said. He walked over to where she was, dodging a few kids running around much to their mother's dismay.

"Great. So you think I could follow your lead?" she asked.

"Of course." he said. The man held out his arm to her and she took it amazed at his chivalry. He reminded her of someone she had seen before but it was escaping her at the moment. She looked at his face and noticed that he was a handsome fellow. That is if you disregarded the lines that were creased in to his face. She wondered what caused him so much worry. When her curiosity had peaked she grew bold.

"So do you have......." She jumped over a spilled cauldron that was eating away at a stack of books.

"a name stranger?" she finished out of breath. He smiled at her with amusement and put his arms around her to guide her threw the crowd.

"Lupin. Remus Lupin, actually." he answered after a pause. He now looked a little worried.

"Huh.." she thought of who she knew by that name but a face didn't pop up.

"And your name?" he asked clearly relieved.

"Misty Lewis." she said simply hoping he might shed some light on the familiarity.

"Lovely name." he said while guiding her to a stand that had two long line of people.

Misty could smell the aroma of eggs, bacon, and biscuits. Her stomach growled hungrily. Lupin got in the left line and she got in the right line when something struck her. Lupin, he's from Hogwarts, she thought. He was one of Sirius' friends. That's it, she thought happily. She stole a glance at him and saw that he was staring at her. Just when she was going to ask him if he had a moment to speak with her he spoke up.

"Hey listen, do you want to mabie go to lunch this afternoon?" he asked at lightning speed.

"Are you hitting on me, Mr. Lupin?" she asked surprised. The line moved up for her.

"I thought I was asking you out." he said jokingly. Misty thought this would be a prime time to ask him some questions.

"All right Mr. Lupin. I will meet you here at one." she said and shook his hand respectfully. The line moved up a little for Lupin.

"Sounds good." he said happily.

"NEXT!" the man Misty could only assume was Asgoth yelled. Lupin rushed forward and took his order. When he got it he smiled at Misty and left her there standing in line. The woman with a gigantic blue hat moved out of the way, leaving her in front of Asgoth.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"I want two eggs, two sausages, and one biscuit. And do you have coffee?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied impatiently.

"Then a coffee too."

"That's seven sickles." he said. Misty reached into her robes but felt nothing but her wand.

"Ah, shit." she exclaimed.

Misty was wandering about in the alleyways around Diagon Ally all morning after her unfortunate incident with Mr. Asgoth. It was just the thing to put her in a right state. Before she had known it she found herself in Knockturn Ally of all places. She looked in the windows of the dark stores and saw many things that were not uncommon to be found in her house. Or actually her husbands house. He had always dictated who and what came into his house and that had always been the way it was.

She continued to deviate from where she knew was safe until she came across a store respectfully called Milandro's Blood Items. She figured that if the Ministry wouldn't protest that the sign really would have said "pure" blood items and she smiled. She could barely see through filthy window but could make out that they carried mostly potion ingredients, ingredients that were sure to be illegal. While she contemplated going in for a look around she heard a muffled scream of a man over the next corner. Misty's curiosity peaked. She decided to see what the commotion was all about. She stepped forward silently and walked over to where the corner turned in to a tiny dead-end. In this place she could see about five or so men surrounding a much smaller man who it seamed made the cry. He was balding and was a little bit overweight. He gave Misty the impression of someone who could be pushed around easily.

Misty shifted her foot unconsciously to get a better view and she instantly knew that it was a mistake. The men turned around quick as a hare. They glared at the spot where she was hiding around the bend. He breath came out in odd puffs and gasps for air as she heard one of the men say something with a high voice.

"Come out. We know where you are and you won't be able to escape our grasp so just come out now."

"Yeah, we won't hurt you.......that bad." came low voice.

She could hear their footsteps on the stone ground as they ventured closer to where she was. She was at a loss for what to do and she glanced around to check if anyone was around to help her. No one of course was. She hesitated before sprinting back up the alleyway at full speed. She passed by the store she looked in before and turned a corner faster than she had ever gone. She could hear her own pounding steps as they collided with stone ground. But she could not hear anyone else's steps for that matter. Misty began to worry and she sped by another bend. A man with yellow and black teeth jumped out at her, grabbing her waist and turning her around to face him.

"Now lassie, you aren't going anywhere." he said blowing his putrid breath over her face.

She coughed and with some very fast thinking kicked him with all her strength between his legs. He fell over clutching himself and tears threatening to come down. His mouth opened as if he were about to say something but Misty sped off again before she could hear it. In the distance she could hear the laughter of some children and she ran off toward the sound hoping another surprise would not fall upon her. She continued to sprint down the road until she saw the crowd from Diagon Ally appear. Hope surged through her body like a tidal wave and she ran in to crowd like it was her own family. She sighed in relief and looked back at the small alley behind her. She could she five men in black cloaks look at her and then suddenly change their course and walk in the opposite direction. That was entirely too close, she thought as she milled her way through the busy people with a giant grin on her face. I'm getting careless in my age, she continued at the thought that she was getting old. Me, old? Na!

Mist decided to take a seat at an outside picnic table with a yellow umbrella above it. She looked up and saw that it was Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Haven't been here in ages, she thought looking up at the shop. She thought that mabie that she could go back to th Leaky Cauldron and go get her money. But the thought was dismissed when she realized that that's were they would be looking for her first.

Misty saw a group of kids tailing a young mother, tugging against her robes. They were begging her to take them to the ice cream shop. Tears formed in her eyes and she glanced down at her stomach, rubbing it gently. A tear came down a formed a mark on her blood red robes making it appear black.


	5. Touching Old Wounds

_Love takes off masks that we fear that we cannot live without and know we cannot live within._

_ James A. Baldwin_

Chapter 5- Touching Old Wounds

Misty looked up in the pale blue sky to see that the sun was high in the sky. It would be near to one o'clock soon and she didn't want to be late for her and Lupin's lunch. She really hoped he would be paying because she hadn't the strength to go back to her room. Plus, she still wasn't sure that the men who had been after her wouldn't be there waiting for her. She was almost certain they were death eaters. The last thing Misty needed was to get involved with a group of those shady characters again after fighting to escape their grasp. She had been in the dark side of things for far to long.

Misty reached out to tug on the robes of an older man with a little white beard. He turned and looked at her kindly. She liked the way his face looked, it gave her confidence to ask him what time it was.

"Sir, can I bother you for the time?" she asked.

"Why it is one fifteen, young lady." he returned with a smile.

"Thank you." she said, getting up to rush into the crowd that seamed to have gotten larger as the day had gone by.

She was late and she didn't know what Lupin would think of this. Hopefully he wouldn't just leave, disgusted with her. She knew quite a few people that would do that but they were not exactly easy going folks. She ran through the cobble stone streets knocking over cauldrons and leaping over small children. To a bystander she might have looked like the devil himself was after her. While she ran up a small hill, that felt like a small mountain, she saw Asgoth's Street Shop in the distance and raced toward it. She skidded to a stop right in front of Lupin who steadied her. She leaned her arm on his shoulder while she caught her breath.

"Sorry......I'm late.....time got......the best....of me." she said trying to put on a winning smile.

"Don't worry about it." he said.

"Shall we?" she asked, taking his arm to lead her to where their destination might be.

"Yes, yes. I figured why not have lunch at my place since it would be cheaper that way. Sound good?" he asked.

"Your place, huh? I see where your going Lupin, you scoundrel. But I do agree with you that it would be cheaper."

However unprofessional this meal was turning out to be she couldn't say no to a free meal. Plus at his house, he just might be more open to questions about Black. She only hoped that he would not get the wrong idea and try to kiss her or something. The last thing she needed was an unnecessary romance. Especially with a wanted murderer's friend.

Remus Lupin led her to a book shop and opened the door to her. When they both got inside he walked over to a fireplace and beckoned her to follow. He grabbed a fistful of floo powder from a jar by the hearth and threw it in the fire that was going. The flames turned green and rose higher. He stepped in and gave Misty a wink.

"687 Frog Pond Village!" he yelled and disappeared from sight.

Misty stepped hesitantly toward the giant emerald flames and stepped in the flames. She felt the familiar warm feeling as she tried to remember the address.

"687 Frog Pond Village!" she exclaimed.

Misty began to spin rapidly and saw the many fireplaces sweep past her. When she at last stopped she fell forward into a room filled to the brim with books. Lupin caught her just before she fell to the ground. She lifted up her blues eyes to his brown ones and she could see the kindness behind them.

"So this where you live, right?"she asked looking the place over.

"Yep, this it. It's not much but I do what I can." he answered.

"Hey, I live in a room in the Leaky Cauldron that has a bathroom that looks like could be classified as a crime scene." she said laughing.

Misty lifted her eyes to his deep brown eyes that conveyed an undercurrent of emotion. She had never seen a man with kinder eyes. She felt like he was the equivalent of a good book and a soothing bath. She thought that he could make a woman very happy. Remus Lupin was the personification of cozy comfort.

"Shall we?" he asked gesturing towards a small round table with two wooden chairs at each side positioned in front of the only window in the room.

Misty walked over to delightfully worn table in interest. She loved how everything in this room looked like it had been used for many years. It was warm and inviting in a mother's favorite recipe way. She was not ashamed to say that it gave her a fuzzy feeling inside. Is this how other people live, she asked sitting down at one of the chairs.

"You look like you've never seen a table before." Remus said, pulling her out of her quiet longing.

"I like your place." she said looking once more at his flat, "I like your life."

"Well, I'm ready to share." he said jokingly with a smile.

He sat down in the opposite chair. They just sat there with nothing really to say for a few moments. It was nice not to have to talk for once. To not to force the conversation. Remus wave his wand and a plat of sandwiches appeared on the grooved table. She reached forward slowly and picked up a sandwich carefully. She leaned back and ate it thoughtfully. Lupin seemed to find this fascinating as he continued to star at her for a few more moments before also collecting a sandwich also.

This simple exchange continued for how long neither knew. After the small lunch was finished Misty leaned back in her wooden chair and looked at Lupin with interest. What a fascinating man, she thought. To be perfectly honest, she had never met anyone who didn't put up a front just to keep the conversation flowing. She could see him reading the newspaper with some classy woman. Occasionally asking how she is or what she is reading. Misty sighed inwardly at what a strikingly beautiful scene it really was.

"So how have you been since school?" she asked.

"We went to school together?" he asked.

"Yes we did though I wasn't exactly what you would call popular. I don't think you ever really talked to me. I was a bit of a strange girl."

"That was different time in my life, you know." he said with a look of reminiscence.

"As it was mine."

"To answer your question in all honesty. I've kind of jumped around a bit. I did teach at Hogwarts for a while though."

"Oh really! That must have been an interesting experience teaching at the place you went to school. I used to think I could be a teacher but after all these years I just don't know. I've really chosen an unorthodox road in my life." she replied sadly.

"You should do it."

"I don't think so. It's a little late." she relied quickly.

"No, really, You should do it if you feel that it is something that calls to you. I believe in doing what makes you happy." he said passionately.

"Thanks for the advice but I think I'm quite set at where I'm at. At least for a while." Misty said.

"What exactly do you do?" he asked.

"I'm a freelance auror working fo the Ministry right now." she answered.

"Would I be too forward if I were to ask what you are working on at the moment." he asked clearly interested.

"Actually I'm on the Sirius Black case." she replied delicately.

"Oh." Remus paled slightly at her answer if that is possible.

"You were friends during school, right?" she asked hoping he wouldn't get up and kick her out of his place.

"Yes." he said very slowly.

"Mabie you could give me a run down of what kind of a guy he was." she said pulling out her parchment of notes. Remus didn't say anything, he just stared at the parchment and quill in her hands.

"Is this ok?" she asked waving her quill in the air. He nodded.

"Um, I don't really know what to say. He was always cracking some kind of joke or doing a prank. He was really a great guy. But I'll be the first to say he was hot headed. It was really his only downfall. I mean sure he had his fair share of fights and such but he wasn't a blood thirsty murderer or anything. I knew him since my fist year in school and I'll be damned if someone says that he's this evil man." he said with anger flaring up in his brown eyes.

The curtain of silence that fell upon both of them, wrapping them up, and nothing could be said.

"You're a good looking guy, Remus. Do you know that?" Misty lifting the veil of silence that was threatening to choke them both. Remus grinned at her.

"That was random."

"I know." she said also smiling, "Let's not talk about my work."

Remus looked over her, taking all of her in. Misty liked the way she felt talking like this.

_"So do you have a name bag lady?" Sirius asked charmingly._

_ "Well, I'm beginning to get rather attached to Bag Lady, but my name is Misty Lewis. You really should know at least my last name since we've had this class together for the last nine months. Tut, tut, what a disappointment." she replied jokingly. _

_ Sirius laughed. _

"Misty? Misty? Are you alright?" Remus asked. Misty shook her head.

"You not alright." he said beginning to get up.

"No, no, I'm just tired that's all. Listen I've really ought to be going. I fear I may have taken up to much of you time." she said while getting up from her seat.

"No you haven't. Stay for dinner won't you. I'm not much of a cook but I try." he said with hope.

"I really need to be going. Thanks for the offer. Mabie I'll take you on that later." she said.

Misty got all the way up and walked over to the fireplace which was serving as one of the many book stands. She turned around to see that Remus was right behind her. She leaned forward to give him a hug and he made a move to kiss her on the cheek. She felt his soft lips brush up against her cheek and her stomach gave a flip flop.

_"What are you talking about Misty? How exactly did he hurt you? I don't see any bruises but I can tell by the look in your eyes that something happened." Sirius asked tenderly and climbing up the stairs to hold her arms as if to keep her from falling._

_ Misty started to cry once more but did not divulge the reason for her pain. He wiped her tears with his fingers and he leaned forward to brush his lips on hers. She responded by pulling his head closer and deepening the kiss. It was as if he had entered her soul and risen a bit of her pain away. She broke away suddenly and stared at his beautiful face before jogging up the rest of the stairs. _

Misty gently gave Remus's chest a soft push and turned around. She could feel herself wanting to cry though she wasn't quite sure why. What was she doing. Reminiscing about things that happened sixteen years ago. What ever it was it was unnerving her and breaking down the wall she had. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fire.

"I'm sorry for being so rude. We should do this again." She said over her shoulder and walked into the green flames of the fireplace.

_Disclaimer- I own nothing. _

**A.N.- This chapter took a while to get out. Procrastination is a pain the butt. i want to thank my reveiwers.**

**Also, Misty didn't recognize Remus at first because the last time she saw him he was seventeen.He's changed a bit since then. Plus, it's been a while since she has been anyhwere near London. **


	6. Nearing Dangerous Ground

_The direct use of force is such a poor solution to any problem, it is generally employed only_ _by small children and large nations._

_ David Friedman_

Chapter 6- Nearing Dangerous Ground

After Misty's illuminating lunch, she realized that she had to leave London. She had to go back to the place of her childhood, back to Switzerland. She climbed out of the fireplace in the now deserted book shop and quickly went to a private place to apparate. The faster she arrived at her destination, she felt, the better.

Misty climbed up the large grassy green hill with a passion that she had not known for a quite a long time. The hill, devoid of trees, cast a long shadow in the setting sun. Her legs ached with a longing to stop and rest but she would not. She could not stop. All of the emotions in her body were high strung from her startling encounter with Remus. She could feel the dusk wind whipping in her golden locks and deep red robes as she made her last step to the top of the now fushia hill.

Before her was a view that one might remember for a lifetime, the place of her greatest childhood memories. Beyond the hill was a string of mountains and trees painted red, purple, and a deep orange from the fast setting sun. Despite the fact that it was deep summer, a light snow was still visible at the tops of the mountains. These were the majestic Alps, the home and resting place of her great-grandparents. During the summers in between school she had spent hours just gazing beyond this hill at the majestic mountains which made her feel as if anything were possible. This was the one place that gave her peace, peace like a early light snow in November.

As she gazed at the otherworldly glow of the dusk light filtering through afternoon mist, she thought about Sirius Black. The man she had really only met once and he wasn't even a man then. She was just a girl also, immature in her thought processes. Why then after all these years could she think of him as if he mattered the world. Even to be in the presence of another man made her feel guilty. Was she in love with a memory, a fleeting dream. One that she had depended on for years. Am I that lonely, she asked her self. Her father would have said, "If wishes were horses, beggars would ride." Misty laughed. Yes, he would have said as much.

Misty got up and spread her pale arms to the sky. Looking up, she whispered, "Take me away, to someplace beautiful." She closed her eyes and tears dripped one by one from the crevices by her eyelashes. She gave the gigantic mountains that dwarfed her small body, a look of longing and apparrated. Without her body there, the dew on the hill seemed to be just as alone as Misty felt.

...............................................................................................................

The first thing that registered in Misty's mind, when she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, was the smell of smoke and alcohol. She saw the laughing people talking to friends and drinking merrily. She turned away and walked up the small stairway to the rooms slowly. Her feet felt like they were iron cast. When she made it to her room, number eight, she dug in her pocket to find that money was not the only thing she forgot to take with her. Her personalized magic key had been conveniently left inside of her room, the room that happened to be locked. She leaned her arm against the door in exasperation and jumped back when the door creaked eerily a few inches open.

Misty stared at the door carefully. She could feel a horrible feeling in her stomach, one of building terror. She reached in her robes and pulled out her wand silently before edging closer toward the door. Ever so quietly, she pushed the door just wide enough to permit her to pass. Step by step, she walked into her room keeping her hand on the door behind her. She strained her ears to try to identify any kind of sound in the black void before her.

"Hello?" she said timidly.

No answer could be identified. She continued to walk into the room and tried to feel anything that was familiar. Her heart rate quickened to a near deathly pounding until she felt a chair. Yes, that is the chair to my desk, she thought. Only about twelve steps to the lamp by the bed. Onward she went, her arms stretched out like a monster she had seen in a muggle horror movie. Wait, there's my night table, she thought. Relieved she sighed and reached forward to the lamp switch. Suddenly light poured from the lamp before her and she shielded her eyes.

"Thank you." she whispered to no one in particular.

She was safe and was just over reacting.

But slowly, she came to her senses with horror. She had not touched the lamp. Someone else was in the room. An unstoppable dread came over her and she started shaking. 'Turn around, just turn around and see if your right,' The only thing was that she knew, like a mother knows the presence of her children, someone was there. She whipped around lightning fast.

No one again.

"I feel stupid." she said out loud.

"You should." came a low growl.

A gasp escaped her lips. Before her stood, what she could only assume, a man in black robes. His face was covered by a grotesque mask depicting a pig in intense pain. He walked over to her and stroked her face as if appraising it. Misty breath came in short spurts. She wanted to scream, to cry, to yell, but all that came to mind was a Latin choir song, Turn Thy Face From My Sins, that she had heard at a concert many years ago. Even as he threw her body to the floor, she felt no pain, only heard the solo boy sing with heartbreaking conviction. It was so beautiful that when the man banged her head on the floor repeatedly no noise came from her now pale lips. 'I'm going to a beautiful place' she thought as she sunk into inky blackness.

........................................................................................................................

All Misty could see before her was white light. It was white like she had never seen before, completely without any blemishes at all. It was awe inspiring. She was running toward it with open arms. Letting it envelop her in it's warm embrace. In the distance small figures could be seen. There were so many of them, millions. Yes, that's where I want to be, she thought. This is what it is like to die, warmth and compassion. But as she got closer the figures were pointing at her. What had she done?

Despite this she continued until she was among them. The pointing never stopped until she realized that they were not pointing at her at all. They were pointing behind her. They wanted her to go back, back into the nothingness. 'No! Don't make me! I belong here.' She fought. The figures were going way. Gliding into the oblivion. 'No please.' But the void had come back. She was going to her own world now.

_"You don't belong here yet. Go back. You belong there. Go back and live."_

.........................................................................................................................

"You fucking idiot, Macnair. Lucius is going to have a shit when he hears about this. You know he said to not kill her."

"I know but she looked so sweet, like churned butter. I couldn't help want to bleed her dry."

"Good God. Why do I have to work with dimwits like you?"

"I don't understand why he wants her anyway. She looked like a pushover to me......."

"Shut up! I think she's waking up."

Misty eyes fluttered open momentarily but she could not hold them open. Even her eyelids hurt to be moved and the fatigue was overwhelming. What had happened, she thought. She could remember Remus, a lunch, the Alps, and going back to her room. It was all fragmented. Her mind felt like someone had shattered her brain in to an infinite number of pieces. All that she wanted to do was go to sleep but in the back of her head was a nagging thought that something was pressing her. Something very important. What was it?

A creak of the old wood floor that she lay upon gave the tell tale sign that she was not alone. It was at that moment that she realized what had happened. She had been beaten up, she had died. Oh God. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at her surroundings wildly. Above her was a man in ebony black robes but he was not the one who had killed her. No, this man had a mask that resembled a demonic Pinoccio, nose and all. He picked her up a little rough and put her bed. He gave her the once over and beckoned for is partner to take a look.

"She looks decent, except for that gash on her head." the nose man said giving the other a look. The other said nothing.

"I guess she's fit for interrogation." the nose said.

He pulled her up and propped her up with all the pillows on her bed. Her head was drooping slightly to the side and her eyes were slightly dimmed. Frankly, she looked a mess. The pig faced man pulled her wooden chair from her desk by the window and sat down right in front of her. If only I could get to that window, she thought, I could alert someone. Even though this idea looked promising, she knew that it was way to far reaching of a possibility. She would have to deal what lay before her now. It was times like these that she really needed a Valium.

She smiled a small smile and a tiny giggle erupted from her lips. The pig man before her gave her a very hard slap. She forced her self to look at him completely. He was very large and muscular. She figured that he must be tall. Now the other one, the one with the Disney face, was about medium height and a slight build. The one thing that was bothering her was that she recognized theses voices. They were not the ones at Knockturn alley. She recognized them from when she had lived in Spain. She remembered all of the meetings that her husband had had deep in the night. That was where she had eavesdropped in the kitchen of their Spanish villa. But the one with Pinoccio face had a voice she could put a face to. None other than Severus Snape.

The man that she had assumed was Macnair took a hold of her hair and yanked her head back with extreme force. She yelled out loud for the first time since she had discovered what was going on. Snape dripped a tasteless substance down her throat. They both let go of her and she realized that she was not nearly as afraid as she had been before she had died. In fact she was more calm then most would in a similar situation. Then again most people haven't had a near death experience.

"What is your greatest fear?" Snape asked testing her.

Misty fought the unrelenting urge in the pit of her stomach. It was unbearable, terrible, and intoxicating and she knew what it wanted, the truth. She knew she could not resist the power of Veritaserum, the truth potion, for long. No, better go ahead and tell.

"Sergio Zappata." came out of Misty's mouth in a monotone voice.

'That was not what I wanted to say!' she screamed inside of herself. It must have been apparent on her face for Snape did not ask another test question.

"Do you know who were the men you witnessed in Knockturn alley?" Snape asked.

"They were Death Eaters." she said.

"Do you know their names?" Macnair asked.

"No." she answered

"What did you hear?" Snape asked.

" A man scream." Misty said like she was brain washed.

"Is that all?" the man identified as Macnair inquired.

"Yes."

"Well, it seems that she does not know as much as we originally expected." Snape stated.

"Don't you think that we should obliviate her?" Macnair asked Snape.

"Yes, go outside the door and make sure that no one is looking for her." Snape said.

Macnair made for the door and stepped out the door. Snape turned toward Misty with his wand facing her face. Misty had to admit it, Snape scared the shit out her sometimes. He surprised her by lifting her chin with it to look up at him. His fingers pulled down her lower eyelids, checking her eyes.

"You seem to be ok for the moment though I recommend that you go see a medi-wizard as soon as possible." he said.

Misty looked shocked, she was flabbergasted. Suddenly, Macnair came bounding in the door.

"Their getting suspicious down there. You better go see to it." he said.

"Don't obliviate her till I get back or there will be consequences." Snape said with menace and sweeping out of the room.

This can't be good, Misty thought.

"Pretty, pretty. Such a pretty girl you are. Too bad you live this experience long enough for anyone to enjoy it. I long to break your neck. Watch you squirm." he said with madness on the edge of his voice

"You'll get in trouble if you kill me." Misty said.

"Oh, but I just can't control what I'm doing now. No, it's just to powerful for me to stop. I doubt that you survive this time, pretty girl."

Macnair lunged toward her, grabbing for her arms. Something deeply imbedded inside of Misty manifested it self. The instinct of self preservation took over and she leapt up off the bed and made for the door. But Macnair just barely caught the edge of her robes and sent her on a bone crushing tumble to the ground. Her chin smashed on the wooden floor causing her breath to be knocked out of her. Macnair calmly walked over to her and picked her up with the ease of her weighing like a feather. Misty by now was fully panicking. She could not breath at all. She knew it would come back if she calmed down but that was impossible. Macnair let out an amused laugh.

"Perdonaré a mis enemigos, pero nunca me olvidaré de sus nombres." Misty gasped.

"What?" he asked.

Misty took the opportunity to take a shot at his face. A little trickle of blood appeared on his chin. Even though it didn't look like she had done a lot of damage he looked furious. He let out a giant growl and threw her against her desk as hard as he could. Macnair continued to advance with a understanding that the gloves were off. It was now or never. Just as he was almost on her she reached behind her to feel a large figurine of some sort. She grabbed it and heaved it at his head. He stopped in his tracks clutching his head. Misty took the figurine and hit him in the head three more times.

She did not think she had any strength inside of her to apparate anywhere but she knew she had to get out of here. She gathered all the power she could in her gut and popped out of the room. She had apparrated to Asgoth's Street Shop, now unoccupied. She dragged her heavy body to behind the stall so she could rest out of eyesight. All of the pain that she thought she had endured over the years were pale compared to the dread and pain now consuming her body.

Once she was satisfied she was safe for the moment, Misty looked up at the now apparent stars and the lonely crescent moon. In the far distance, she could here the high howl of a young coyote. What a day, she thought before passing out in the shimmering moonlight and the canine presence.

_A/N - The quote "If wishes were horses, beggars would ride." is from James Halliwell in the book Nursery Rhymes of England, 1844._

_What Misty said in Spanish means "I will forgive my enemies, but I will never forget their names." It is inspired from the quote "Forget your enemies, but never forget their names" by John Kennedy._

_The song Turn Thy Face From My Sins is by composer Attwood arr. Bouwe Dykstra. It is very beautiful if you would like to look it up._

_I also want to thank my reviewers. I love all of you_.

_Disclaimer - I own nothing_.


	7. Bitter Sweet Dreams

_It is all very beautiful and magical here - a quality which cannot be described. You have to live it and breathe it, let the sun bake into you. The skies and the lands are so enormous, and the detail so precise and exquisite that wherever you are you are isolated into a glowing world between the macro and the micro, where everything is sidewise under you and over you, and the clocks stopped long ago.  
__Ansel Adams_

**Chapter 7- Bitter Sweet Dreams**

By the time Misty awoke from her long slumber, exactly how long she did not know, it was early morning. The sky had a purple color to it and the sun looked like it was just about to peak over the edge of the horrizon. A few sleep deprived straglers wandered the cobble stone streets of Diagon Alley. Only a few shops were open at this hour and Asgoths Street Shop was not one of them. The ground felt cold and low wind whispered through the winding street. Misty's clothes had a damp quality to them from the dew and chill rang through her bones like frostbite had seeped into them.

She leaned upon her arm to look around her and to wipe sleep from her blue eyes. Her red robes were tattered beyond repair and her face hurt. Actually there was little that didn't hurt on her body. It ached with longing for a hot bath and more rest. But she could not do this here, in the street, nor could she go back for her things at her room. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place, up shit creek without a paddle, and every other over used saying used to express hopelessness. Except she was not hopeless at all, she had a chance. She decided to go back to Lupin's and rest in his floor if she had to. Never mind he might not be quite so kind to the idea.

Misty got very slowly, with a decidedly ugly look on her face, and made sure no one was looking. Throwing courtesy to the wing, she apparated to Remus's house. She lay right down on the floor that was badly in need of a mop. She pulled what was left of the atrocity that was once her robes, over her head to bloke that sunlight. Just sleep, don't think, she thought fulfilling a rather unfunny pun. Sadly though sleep did not come. In fact, her eyes were completely wide awake. Misty closed her eyes pleading that if she just didn't move she could rest. There she lay for many fruitless minutes of no dreaming.

"No, you cannot be walked by Alice. I don't care what she looks like. You can't risk it."

"What's the point of being out of prison if I can't live. I'm a guy. I get lonely."

"You know what Padfoot, some things really never change."

A man laughing.

"No, some things don't."

Misty was on the cusp of consciousness and had begun to incorporate the conversation around her into what looked to be a very pleasing dream. This was interrupted by someone kicking her side. Irritation flared inside of her.

"Oh bloody hell." Misty said out loud.

"Terrible sorry," came a male voice, "but who are you and why are you in my house?"

"I'm trying to sleep and I know Remus." she said with an abandon that the sleepy have.

"Misty?" Remus asked.

"That's me."

"Who's Misty?" asked an unidentified man. A sound that suspiciously sounded like someone being elbowed in the stomach was heard.

"Why are you on the floor?" Remus asked.

"Mmm?"

Misty drifted out of consciousness but not before she felt her robe pulled off her face. She felt herself being carried to a soft place and covered by a blanket. She then succumbed to the familiar tug of her dreams calling to her. Coxing her to listen to their wisdom and again there was no fight to be found in her tired mind. Relaxation washed over and she traveled into the underground sea of darkness. When she broke to the surface she saw that she was no longer what we would lightly call reality.

.......................................................................................................................................

_She was back in her home. Her breathtaking Spanish villa. She traveled from room to room looking for something. Something wasn't there. Or someone. A door at the end of the hall that she didn't remember appeared. It was red like blood. She reached out to touch the door. It was wet. She pushed it open to reveal two men masked standing in front of her. Terror choked her throat. She pulled the mask of the first and it was Macnair. Macnair with his head bashed in. He stood there staring at her like he was dead. Was he dead?_

_Even though she didn't want to, she pulled the mask of the second figure. He had no face just a void. He had no features but he had a voice._

_"Why? How could you?"_

_Misty left the room, the door closing behind her. She flew to the stair case and looked down to see Sirius. She rushed to him, holding him close. Happiness surged through her. He looked down at her with a smile._

_"Hey gorgeous." he whispered in her ear._

_Misty looked up in his eyes and kissed him passionately. He pulled her closer to him and she deepened the kiss even more. It made her feel a wonderful inside of her. He picked her up and swung her around. Misty laughed._

_"Do you love me?" she asked._

_"Yes." he said his charming smile never ceasing._

_But something about his smile seemed fake. It wasn't real or genuine. She pushed away from him. She looked at him with betrayal in her eyes. This was not real but just a dream. A cruel dream to taunt her._

_"You don't even know me do you?" she said._

_His smile wavered for once and he turned around. He descended the stairs to disappear. 'I want to wake up. I want to wake up now. Wake up Misty.' The dark cold ocean of darkness returned, letting her drown in her sorrows._

...................................................................................................................................

Misty cracked her right eye open to see Remus asleep on a chair beside the couch. She tried to lift herself up but she soon discovered that her muscles were not in agreement with her mind. She could not move one single thing without aching all over. She did not think it would be possible to feel worse than she did this morning but evidently it was indeed possible. She felt so helpless. She wanted to cry and scream but she knew that was childish. Remus shouldn't have to be put through that kind of torture, she thought. She wanted to know what time it was but she could hear the ticking clock behind her. There was no way she was going to risk trying to turn around. Better leave that to someone else.

"Remus." she whispered.

Nothing.

"Remus." a little louder this time.

Still nothing.

"Remus!" she yelled throwing a pillow in his face.

It was the pillow that woke him up.

"What?!" he yelped.

"What time is it?" Misty asked.

"Twelve twenty. Are you hungry? Do you want something?" he asked.

"As I think of it, yes I am. You don't have to get it though." Misty said.

"I would really like to see you try." he said smiling and getting up.

He came back with a sandwich and a glass of milk. Misty took it and began to munch on a corner of the ham sandwich. She looked at him thoughtfully. She really was in debt to him.

"I, uh, want to thank you for taking me in. I mean you really don't know me very well. I just couldn't think of where else to go." she said.

"No problem." he said easily.

"You know what Remus. I had this dream about Sirius. I'm not going to bore you with the details. But the point is have you heard the song Moon River, from the muggle movie Breakfast At Tiffany's?"

"No, why?" he asked confused.

"Well, when I think of him I think of Moon River." she said.

"Can you sing it?" he asked.

"Oh no. I can't sing. I sound like a strangled cat." Misty exclaimed.

"Come on. I bet you sound beautiful."

Misty glared at him but thought why not.

"Moon River, wider than a mile,

I'm crossing you in style someday,

Oh dream maker, you heartbreaker,

Where ever your goin',

I'm goin' your way.

Two drifters, off to see the world,

There's such a lot of world to see,

We're after the same rainbow's end,

Waitin' round the bend,

My Huckleberry friend,

Moon River and me." she sang slow and easily like an old favorite tune.

"It's nice." Remus said.

"It's more than nice. It's romantic." she replied wistfully.

"You're a strange girl Misty." he said smiling.

"Do you really think he did it?" she asked suddenly.

Remus didn't say anything for quite a long time. Misty wondered if she had overstep her boundaries. He had taken her in after only knowing her for about a day. Hell, she was happy not be chucked out in the street again. He was a cute man, quiet mabie but cute still.

"No, I don't. Do you?"

"I don't know. My head and heart are telling me two different things right now. Not that I'm pretending that I know him that well. By no means. But my gut tells me he is a good man. That doesn't stop me from doing my job though." she said wording her words carefully.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Duty. I have a responsibility to get evidence and if not do what has to be done." Misty shuddered at the thought of what the Ministry would do to Sirius if she succeeded in her mission.

"What would you do if they kill him?" he asked with raw emotion evident in his eyes.

"I would just fall to pieces. It would kill me." she said tears threatening to fall.

Misty could not believe that she had to do this job. She could be killing the one person that made her want to live. Utter contempt for herself overwhelmed her. No matter what she thought of, melancholia followed like a moth to a flame. 'I'm a horrible person' she thought wanting to cry. When she looked up to Remus's troubled face tears did fall. Misty started to gasp for air. The thoughts of wanting to die were resurfaced. But the voice heard from deep in the depth's of her consciousness told her it was not her time. She had to endure. Endure like she had countless times before. How long she could continue to be strong she could not guess.

"What happened between you two?" he asked his eyes brimming with an emotion she couldn't place.

"Nothing. That's just it. It was really nothing at all. Except to me. Over the years I've found myself thinking back to him. I don't really know why. It is a mystery even to me."she said tears finally slowing down.

Remus said nothing. He just stared beyond her. She could not even contemplate what he was thinking. Misty hurt. Not from her injuries but from open wounds inside of her that can't heal.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep, ok?" she asked.

"Ok." he said simply.

Misty drifted back to sleep hoping to escape the nightmare that she could never wake up from.

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- Henri Mancini's "Moon River" won the Academy Award in 1962 for Best Original Song. **


End file.
